Rotary electric machines are known that have an armature winding that has, among coil portions in which conducting wires are wound onto stator core teeth, at least two sets or more at positions at which identical-phase coil portions that are disposed so as to be circumferentially adjacent, and these pairs of circumferentially adjacent identical-phase coil portions are connected to the same series circuit, and in order to reduce the number of connections and to make crossover wires shorter, the conducting wires are wound successively onto the teeth of other phases, and in which delta connections are configured by connecting lead wires of different phases that are adjacent to each other (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Motors are also known that include an armature winding in which pairs of circumferentially adjacent identical-phase coil portions are connected to different series circuits than each other in order to suppress increases in the number of parts, and in which parallel circuits are configured by connecting lead wires of these pairs of circumferentially adjacent identical-phase coil portions (see Patent Literature 2, for example).